


You're My Head, You're My Heart

by waywardwriter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, overprotective!damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter/pseuds/waywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Damen and Laurent reclaimed their thrones, Laurent and Makedon went hunting. The trip didn't go as planned.</p><p>When Damen realized that they haven’t returned yet, he began to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Head, You're My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Damen would react if Laurent was injured. This is the result.
> 
> It was so much fun making Damen a protective motherhen! I also tried to cram as much fluff in this as possible so please enjoy :)

Damen paced back and forth on the balcony of the bedroom, resisting the urge to call a servant to ready his horse. The logical part of him knew there was no reason to worry. In fact, it was unwise of him to waste time peering out into the distance every few seconds. He should go back inside and finish reading the large pile of reports, requests, and letters on his desk. Nikandros wanted them by tomorrow morning. Damen had responsibilities to his people. And yet, his legs were planted to the floor. He could not move.

Six months after the death of Kastor and the Regent, Damen and Laurent’s new kingdom was beginning to settle after months of political unrest. The majority of the people now accepted their new rulers and life in Akielos and Vere grew more stable. Of course, there was still much to do – both kings still had to prove that they were worthy, fit for the title and the position of power.

One quiet evening, Damen and Laurent received an invitation from Makedon to go hunting. _It was the season_ , Makedon claimed. _There was no better time!_ Damen would have liked to accompany them, but having two kings away from the palace was not ideal. He volunteered to stay behind. Besides, it would be beneficial for Laurent to familiarize himself with Akielos and his fellow Akielons.

Laurent, Makedon, and four soldiers planned a trip up north to hunt chamois. The hunting party said they would return to Ios in two days time. It was already the fourth day, nearing the fifth.

Damen clenched his fists. Laurent was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Even Makedon was capable of taking care of himself (when he was not drunk). Everyone in the hunting party was fully capable of taking care of themselves. Laurent was also smart. If he were in trouble…Damen wasn’t going to think about that.

A horn sounded by the gate and the screeching of metal caught Damen’s attention. He whipped his head towards the source of the sound and saw six figures galloping inside to safety. _Laurent was back._  

Damen sped to the stables. That was where the party would go to return their equipment and to clean the horses. He opened the door, spirits high. At the sight of familiar blond hair and tight Veretian clothing, Damen began to smile. That was until the man in front of him dropped to the floor. Something was wrong. 

When his brain finally processed what had happened, Damen found himself already crouched over Laurent, face pensive. “Laurent?”

No response. His eyes were closed.

He snapped an order to the nearest soldier. “Call Paschal.” He willed his voice to not quiver.

“Yes, Exalted.” The soldier ran out of the stables.

Once he was gone, Damen turned his attention to Makedon. “What happened?” Damen could only think of the worst.

Nervous rambling was the response he received. “A cha-chamois leaped in front of our path, startling the horses. Laurent’s stallion reared up and he…fell down a hill. It was a fairly small hill! He had a scratch on his face but it didn’t seem life threatening. He assured us that there was no issue!”

Damen narrowed his eyes. His hands cradled Laurent’s head to prevent further injury. The soft and silky strands were clumped with dirt and sweat. “Evidently, there was an issue.”

Makedon could not look more horrified. “Y-yes, Exhalted. I apologize. I did not realize – ”

Paschal burst through the doors, his coat fluttered around him like a cape. He had his bag of medicine with him. Kneeling adjacent to Damen, Paschal touched Laurent’s forehead and systematically examined his pupils, mouth, ears, and head. He then unlaced the front of his jacket, methodically checking for any abnormalities of the skin. The purple splotches across Laurent’s pale chest made him ill. It was even visible through the white shirt Laurent wore underneath.

The physician stood up and wiped his hands on a cloth. He announced his diagnosis with a clear voice. “A fever, a sprained ankle, and a bruised rib cage. With bed rest and a carefully monitored diet, our King of Vere should heal perfectly.”

Damen could breathe. “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll bring him upstairs immediately.” He bent down and gingerly scooped Laurent’s unconscious body into his arms. One hand supported his back, the other under his knees. Laurent’s head knocked lightly against Damen’s chest, the blond hair tickling his shoulder. Even asleep and injured, Laurent managed to looked ethereal. 

He must take care of Laurent. 

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” said Damen. He detached his hand from Laurent’s hair. At Damen’s request, Paschal came every hour to monitor Laurent’s health.

Nikandros entered instead, carrying a pile of paper. “Good morning, Exalted. Do you have the signed documents I require? The messenger departs in an hour.

Damen could have lied. He could have told Nikahndros that it was already dealt with. His old friend would never doubt him. “They are untouched.” He was not ashamed of the truth.

Nikandros narrowed his eyes. “With all due respect, _Damen_ , you have a kingdom to rule.”

Damen couldn’t help but glance at Laurent’s sleeping figure. His forehead was only slightly warm, much improved from the intense heat that radiated off his body a day ago. He no longer shivered under their heavy blankets. “ _We_ have a kingdom.”

“Surely two kings aren't required to rule a kingdom at every given moment. Even Paschal said that he will be perfectly - ”

“Nikandros,” said Damen. “Please.”

To his surprise, Nikandros began to chuckle. Damen became wary. “What is it?” 

“It is nothing,” he assured. “It's just that...the last time I’ve seen you so devoted to something, you were nursing an injured chicken back to health.”

“Are you comparing Laurent to a chicken?” Damen was glad the other man was still asleep. Laurent probably had some choice words to say to Nikandros if he heard their conversation.

“It did have yellow feathers,” Nikandros said. “I believe its leg was broken as well?”

The distant memory made Damen laugh. “That was seasons ago! I was no taller than my father’s waist.” 

Nikandros grinned. “I still remember the cook’s face when you refused to let him butcher it.” The two of them laughed again. They let the fond memory run through their minds. Damen had forgotten how much he appreciated Nikandros’ company.

His friend cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you two be. Ask a servant to deliver your papers to me when you’re finished.” Just as Nikandros was about to leave, Damen stopped him. He was right. Damen had to return to his duties eventually. “If Laurent does not wake before noon, call a meeting.” 

“I’ll let the men know.”

Damen didn’t hear the door close. He retook Laurent’s hand from the side of the bed. The cut on his cheekbone was almost done healing. There would be a faint scar. It would be nearly invisible under his pale skin. When Laurent woke, Damen would lavish the scar with the attention it deserved.

 

* * *

 

 Just as the clock struck the eleventh hour, Laurent began to stir. Damen tightened his grip on the other man’s hand. His heart pounded in his chest. He watched as blue eyes blinked open, as a lion would after being roused from a nap. The eyes peered at their interlocked hands, considering them, and slowly followed a path up Damen’s arm. He felt their weight on the scar on his shoulder. They made eye contact.

Damen could see Laurent’s focus sharpen immediately. “Damen.” Laurent didn’t pull his hand away.

“Laurent,” said Damen, pleased to hear his voice. “Do you need anything? Water?”

“No.” Laurent tried to shake his head but winced at the movement. Damen’s grip on Laurent’s hand tightened again. “I am well. How long did I sleep?”

“Three days.” When Laurent did not speak, Damen continued. “You had a fever, a sprained ankle, and some bruising on your ribs. Were you aware of this fact?” Damen already knew the answer. He wanted Laurent to say it. 

Laurent didn’t look at him. “I was.”

It upset him. “Tell me why you thought that it was a good idea to keep it to yourself.”

“I…” Laurent trailed off for a moment. Damen lifted a cup of water to Laurent’s dry lips and helped him take slow, shallow sips. “I didn’t think it was necessary to tell the others.”

Damen stared at him. “Your reasoning escapes my understanding.”

Laurent finally looked at Damen. He spoke steadily but his eyes betrayed a hint of emotion. “If I mentioned any discomfort to Makedon after my fall, we would have to stop by a village so I could recuperate. It would have taken too long. I simply wished to heal once we came back to the palace.”

“You missed me?” Damen’s voice was warm, teasing. His anger dissipated and scattered. 

Laurent blushed, cheeks coloured pink. “Yes.”

“I missed you too.” Damen took hold of both his hands. Laurent allowed it. “The next time you are unwell, please tell someone. It would be reassuring if you stayed in one piece.”

“All right.” They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Laurent shifted a little.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Damen asked. He sprung to his feet. “I’ll call Paschal immediately.”

“No,” came the reply. Damen could see a thought flicker through Laurent’s mind. “The bed is large.” He said after a moment.

“Yes,” said Damen. “I’m aware.”

Laurent gave him a look. “There seems to be a lack of pillows.”

There were only two on the bed. The third was propping up Laurent’s ankle. “I will get one for you.” 

“What I meant was – ” Laurent tried to sit up.

“Don’t move,” Damen ordered. “You’ll injure yourself. I’ll find one.”

“Damen,” said Laurent.

He turned around to scan the room. There were no pillows lying near the desk or the chair beside it. He rummaged through the wooden chest at the back corner but found nothing. He would call a servant for one. Or two. Maybe three? “How many do you need?”

“Damen,” Laurent repeated. 

“I’m doing my best, Laurent.” He walked towards the door, his hand on the handle. “Exercise some patience.”

“ _Damen_.” The voice was strange. Urgent.

“What is it?” Damen searched his eyes for any sign of pain or discomfort.

“Stop fretting. I don’t need a pillow.”

Damen was confused. “Then what is it that you need?” 

Laurent twined his hands in the blanket on his lap. All of a sudden, Laurent looked extremely small and innocent. The pause hinted at hesitation before he said, “I need you to come to bed.” 

Damen did as Laurent asked. He slipped under the sheets and took his place beside him. Laurent came closer and wedged himself directly against his side. It was a forward move, a position Laurent had never initiated. Laurent laid his head against Damen’s chest and slid his arms around Damen's waist. Damen realized that _he_ was Laurent’s pillow.

Damen smiled and looked down at his lover. “Are you settled?”

“Oh, yes,” Laurent answered. He was pleased with himself. “I’m quite comfortable now.” Damen’s hand rubbed Laurent’s back, a slow motion that was meant to ease his muscles. He felt him relax, sinking into the touch.

Laurent yawned and his eyes widened in surprise. “I’m still tired. Even after three days of sleeping.”

“You had a long trip, Your Highness.” Damen brushed his lips on the top of Laurent’s head. The body in his arm shuddered at the touch. “Rest. I’ll ask a servant to bring up some broth.”

Laurent pressed a small kiss to Damen’s throat in thanks. He stayed with Laurent until he went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Despite attaining non-life threatening injuries, Laurent’s recovery was slow. Damen wholeheartedly believed that this was due to Laurent’s almost intolerable stubbornness.

“Get back in bed.” Damen commanded when he entered their bedroom. Laurent was leaning against a wall, struggling to lace the sleeve of his jacket.  Damen had only left Laurent’s side to drop off the signed documents to Nikandros. He never expected Laurent to get up so quickly this time.

Laurent narrowed his eyes. “I’m not in the mood.”

Damen wasn’t having it. “You are _ill_ , Laurent. If you stopped trying to escape the room every waking moment, you would be better by now.”

“I have responsibilities.” Laurent scowled at the laces in his hands. They were beginning to tangle. “We planned to arrive at Marlas in two days time.”

Damen crossed his arms. “You can’t ride in this condition. Besides, I already pushed back our meeting at Marlas.” 

“The longer you push back the dates, the more unsettled our kingdom will become.” Laurent let out a frustrated sound and flung the laces away from him. “Tie them for me. Attend me.”

Damen did not help tie the laces. “Walk across the room without a limp and we’ll head to Marlas today.” 

Laurent did not move. He changed tactics and asked, “What if I need to get something?”

“I’ll get it for you.”

Laurent smirked. “And if I asked for my book on Veretian courtesies back in Arles? If I wanted a custom Veretian sword made of gold?” 

“I would either send someone to retrieve it or go there on your behalf.” Damen was now close enough to see the pink flush of his skin from his exertion.He also noticed Laurent favouring his right leg. He must have hurt his ankle in order to retrieve his blue doublet from the room connected to their bedchamber. He was currently only in a loose white shirt.

“Laurent,” Damen said softly. He placed one hand on Laurent’s shoulder, the other one on his slim waist. He noticed Laurent stiffen before forcibly relaxing. In this position, Damen’s body almost engulfed Laurent’s. “Why are you so adamant about accepting my help?” 

Laurent took deep breaths and slowly wound his arms around Damen’s neck. Damen found Laurent’s tightening grip, the refusal to make eye contact, and the flush of his cheeks extremely endearing. It reminded him of Laurent’s inexperience to such affections.

Damen made sure that there was no pressure on his sprained ankle. “I care about you.”

“That’s just it,” Laurent said, his eyes trained on a candle’s flickering flame. “You lavish me with so much attention and I - ” He trailed off for a moment, searching for his words. Damen basked in Laurent’s body heat. “I’m not used to it. I don’t know how to handle it.” 

Damen kissed his forehead and said, “Don’t think. _”_ Laurent pulled Damen closer in response. His words were an echo of their night in Karthas.

“I believe that is usually the outcome of our time together,” said Laurent before pressing their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Damen felt fingers dig into his back, drawing him closer and closer. The intensity of it warmed Damen to the core. Damen cupped Laurent’s face as they kissed and revelled in the fact that he was allowed to have _this_.

Safety. The palace. A kingdom. _Laurent’s heart._

Damen flexed his muscles, lifting Laurent into his embrace. The blond haired man gasped and clung onto Damen's bicep for support. “Damen,” 

A low laugh escaped him. “I’ll be careful.” He carried Laurent over to the bed and lowered him down. Damen went on top of Laurent, framed him with his body. He made sure to not touch the parts of him that were healing.

Hot lips pressed against Laurent’s jaw. Laurent sighed, tilting his head back and gave Damen access to the acres of fine skin that he desired. He peppered small kisses, trailing them downwards until he reached the base of his throat. Damen felt the possessive urge to mark him, just slightly under where the Veretian collar would end. The image of Laurent's bruised chest, however, caused Damen to reconsider. Perhaps another time.

He slowly worked his way back up. After he finished with those administrations, he used his thumb to brush against the faint scar on Laurent’s cheek. He applied another small kiss before he pulled back.

Laurent was breathtaking like this. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, the shallow breaths audible between them. His face was flushed, pupils wide, eyes shining bright as the summer days of Akielos. “Thank you,” Laurent whispered. The flood of emotion evident in Laurent’s face made Damen’s heart soar. “For caring about me. You should know that the sentiment is returned.” 

Damen felt impossibly content, the deep ache in his chest completely welcome. Damen searched for Laurent’s hand before he found it. He held on tightly. Laurent surged up, capturing his mouth with a sense of youthful desperation. Damen placed a hand against Laurent’s shoulder, guiding him back down against the bed before he provoked his ribs.

That thought reminded Damen of Laurent's predicament. Damen, impressed by his own will power, broke away. The sound of complaint that came from Laurent almost tempted him to reclaim his mouth. “We shouldn’t go too far,” he said.

“I’m not a wilting flower,” Laurent retorted. “I can handle it.”

Damen placated him by kissing the top of his nose. “I would rather wait until we can make love without worrying over your health.”

Laurent’s breaths began to slow down. “You mean without _you_ worrying.”

“Very true,” said Damen.

“If you keep treating me like this, I might get spoiled.” There was humour in Laurent’s voice. A playfulness that would have shocked any soldier that had ever spoken to him. It was a side of Laurent that only Damen had the privilege of knowing intimately. 

Damen kissed Laurent again, unable to resist the taste of him. It was long and deep. Damen cherished and swallowed the small sounds Laurent made. When they came up for air, the both of them were gasping. Laurent’s lips were bruised under Damen’s assault. His probably mirrored his lover's.

They stared at each other for a while. “That’s the goal.”


End file.
